


Lesser Machine of Sol

by tzigane, Zaganthi (Caffiends)



Series: Gated Community, Pets Allowed [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Fucking Machines, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-21
Updated: 2011-08-21
Packaged: 2017-10-22 22:17:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/243181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tzigane/pseuds/tzigane, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caffiends/pseuds/Zaganthi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was aware of many sorts of magic machines, and the one currently situated in their drawing room was not one of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lesser Machine of Sol

Draco Malfoy had seen quite a lot of obscure and random magical items. His father had often taken him along for shopping and business, believing that he should learn necessary behaviors and tactics from him at an early age, and Draco had always had a natural curiosity about things. Admittedly they were often the sorts of things that would assist him into getting into mischief, but still. The point was that he was aware of many sorts of magic machines, and the one currently situated in their drawing room was not one of them.

"What," he began suspiciously, "is that?"

"That is... a very interesting contraption." Severus seemed lightly pleased with himself, in a way that never boded well for Draco's ass. "Occasionally, I realize I'm very yielding with you."

One blond brow rose sharply. "Yielding. Yes, that certainly explains the incident last week in the kitchen." Supper had been a disaster, mostly because Draco was an indifferent cook, but also because he'd gotten caught up in his book and things had only gotten worse from there. He'd needed to sit delicately for a bit.

"This should take me out of the equation entirely." Oh, that was worrisome, though Severus did enjoy watching. He gestured Draco over towards him. "Undress."

He huffed as if in protest, but Severus had his attention now. Remove him from the equation? That was quite odd, and it sharply piqued his interest. Having convinced himself that getting an answer would be more than worth following that order, Draco reached up and began to strip himself, button by button, inch by inch, until he stood pale and proud and already erect.

"Ah to be young again," Severus sighed, waving his wand at the contraption. "This is a machine, Draco, of a sort. For fucking. Take a moment, and inspect it."

Inspect it? A... fucking machine? It was all he could do not to laugh, because the very idea seemed ridiculous. After all, while it was clearly interesting, it seemed to be little more than a stool of some sort with an opening in its center although it clearly had some straps in fascinating places. It didn't look like anything that would get him fucked, but then again, magic could be strange. "All right, so...."

"So, sit in it. It should be comfortable," Severus smiled, giving a waving twitch of his wand.

It made him extraordinarily distrustful. "I find myself slightly suspicious...." If slightly actually meant a great deal.

"I find you're going to enjoy this when you sit down." Severus gestured at him, gave him another zap of sensation right at his elbow. Draco squeaked and jumped, shooting him a sullen glare and then settling onto the stool... carefully.

Very carefully.

There was nothing at first. Nothing except a chair that quickly snapped locks over his legs, his arms. "I don't even have to touch you. It's gorgeous."

Draco's breath caught, and he automatically started pulling at his arms and legs to see if he could get loose. "Severus!" He was pretty sure that was a protest, but then again... It was sort of hot.

"Oh, this is out of my hands. Except for a slight modification or two, of course -- it was originally designed for a woman." Severus pulled a chair up, and sat down in it, leaning forward slightly.

"A woman?" He squeaked and looked down when his knees pulled apart, one to either side, and he squirmed fitfully. "Severus, women bloody...!" Lubricated naturally and also, the hole wasn't in the same place, and he was actually worried about this, even if it _was_ hot.

He squirmed, and couldn't move, couldn't lift his hips. It was like a full body immobilizing spell, except he could still move. There was just no getting anywhere with it. "Yes, yes, I took care of that. See?"

See, because there was something slick probing at his ass, teasing at him, and Draco gasped, mouth opening wide. "Oh!" Oh, shit. Shit, because that was accompanied by the feel of hands stroking up over his immobilized knees and up his thighs, one curling around his cock as the other stroked up his side.

Severus hadn't had to cast a single spell, hadn't lifted a finger to inflict that sensation on Draco. He was watching, though, while invisible hands stroked the length of Draco's arms, idled over his fingertips in a gentle caress that slowly made its way back down to his hips. He couldn't help biting his lower lp and then letting go, licking them and drawing in a deep breath. Oh, stars. Merlin, that was so nice, so good to feel, and he rocked slowly before realizing that the movement made the teasing between his cheeks... shift.

Shift away, and then back, teasing at him while he tried to move again, while he tried to get more of the sensation. There was a touch, like a lick against his ass, and he looked at Severus, shuddering, mouth open. He didn't know what to say or what to do, and he needed some kind of cue. The hands were still touching him, sliding up his back now, finding spots that he didn't even know he had.

Severus smirked and arched an eyebrow at him. "Oh, don't look at me. It's responding to what you need."

"What I...?" Oh. Oh fuck. Oh fuck, because the fingers were sliding further down his back, teasing him, opening him up, and whatever it was that rose from below seemed to have its mind clearly set upon getting inside of him. Draco moaned fitfully, pulling at the restraints and trying to get a hand free, because it was big. It was so big, and he didn't think he could take it, couldn't help making soft, pleading sounds and squeezing his eyes tightly shut. "Please, Severus!"

"You're gorgeous like that. Beautiful." Severus scooted his chair further, clearly to get a better look. He exhaled shakily. "I wish you could see it. It should fit."

Oh god. Oh, god, it _should_? He jerked, and it surged upwards, into him, splaying him wide, legs almost paralyzed with the sensation. It seemed to take all of the breath out of him, and then he managed to gasp sharply and yell. Sweet Dallben, the burn and stretch was intense, so sharp that it brought heat to his face and tears to his eyes and he struggled momentarily, trying to get free. Perhaps he begged, even, but Severus only watched him take it, watched him getting fucked. The hands were back, stroking his flagging erection, pinching his nipples, and Draco sobbed, rocking hard as if that could help. It did, a little, because there was something like withdrawal, but then he was filled again, hard and impossibly thick, and he cried out, dropping his head back.

Then it started to shake, to vibrate deep inside of him, nothing so satisfying as being fucked senseless, the pressure of hips against his ass, but relentless in a way that Severus couldn't have been. He almost startled when Severus reached out a hand and laid it over top of those sensations, interfering at last to stroke him off.

It was too much, much too much, and Draco sobbed, still struggling, trying to get closer to Severus. He wanted it, wanted this so much, but he wanted Severus touching him, making it personal, and then his hands were free and he had his arms around those sharp shoulders even as he rocked back to the thing taking him, fucking him so deeply.

Severus pressed kisses against his neck and let him hold tightly as that thing fucked him relentlessly, until he was past boneless, until his dick spasmed in Severus's fingers. And then it kept moving, making him sob and hold tightly, hoping that Severus would make it stop, would let him go.

He didn't.

It kept on, and Draco was shocked to feel desire swelling in him again, his cock firming in Severus's touch. He wanted to cry, too sensitive, too soon, too much, but the hands were back in addition to Severus's and he was overwhelmed, nearly insensate with sharply rising pleasure.

"Please!"

Pleading didn't seem to matter, because the filling sensation continued, cresting until he was shuddering again, hurting and on the brink under hands that weren't real but tangled with Severus's touch all the same. Intense and insane, and he came with a dry shivering orgasm that left him limp and aching and barely able to remain sitting. Severus supported him, and when the bindings came loose, all Draco could do was tremble.

"I think I'll have to keep this thing, yes." He was smiling with his voice, Draco could hear. He was completely fucked out, shaking and unable to do much more than murmur when Severus pulled him up against him comfortably. It was remarkably like floating, he thought, and closed his eyes for just... one... moment...


End file.
